The invention relates to a hot drinks machine having a cleaning program and if appropriate a descaling program (service program) which requires the use of at least one service function object. Examples of hot drinks machines include a fully automatic coffee machine, a pad machine or a multibeverage device for the preparation of various hot drinks. A service function object in this application means an object that is necessary for the service function, or for cleaning or descaling and which is to be inserted into a function unit of the machine during execution of a service program. It can be a cleaning or descaling means which chemically supports the service process. However, it can also be a disk which in newer machines is inserted into the brewing chamber and which contains execution information for the service operation.
A hot drinks machine is for example set out in EP 1 483 994 B1. This involves a filter coffee machine which heats water from a water reservoir and supplies it to a coffee filter through a riser. From there the ready coffee flows back into a drinks vessel. The coffee machine must be cleaned and descaled as necessary. This can be done with the help of standard household cleaners and descalers, for example vinegar, or with cleaners and/or descalers specially manufactured for coffee machines. In the case of higher-quality hot drinks machines, especially fully automatic coffee machines, only special service function objects can be used. The cleaning and/or descaling process is repeated at longer intervals, depending on the water hardness and the frequency with which the device is used. Generally however the necessary service function objects are then not available at the time when they are needed.